supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Feng Zheng
Biography Feng “Dushuqiang” Zheng (Chinese: 郑峰, Zhèng Fēng) (June 15th 1982 in Nanjing, China) is a Chinese gangster and poisoner in the Xiaoying Gang as a poison trafficker and seller. His moniker, Dushuqiang is a reference to a brand of rodenticide banned in China in the 1990’s but can be illegally produced and sold. Appearance Feng has messy black hair, a youthful face and brown eyes, he wears traditional Chinese clothes and sometimes wears casual clothing. Due to his job, he wears gloves, protective goggles and a surgical mask to protect his hands and face. Due to bad nutrition in both China and America, He is quite skinny as well as looking much younger, In the series, his ribcage is slightly showing through his chest, even several years after joining the gang. History Born to a poor farmer couple in Nanjing, China in 1982. Young Feng did not have an easy life, His father was notorious for being a horrible person to his son and wife as well to other villagers. At the age of 13, His mother died from the abuse and at 15, The teenager snapped and began to experiment with rat poison, first using poison on his school bullies, then his whole village. Soon after five villagers had died and he was convicted, Feng ran away and went under the false name Bolin Li (Chinese: 李柏林, Lǐ Bólín) thanks to an illegal underground poison ring that he worked for four years until they were caught with most of them being arrested except for a handful, including Feng, who went on the run from Chinese police. During his time under the name Bolin Li, the poison ring was cramped and they lived on a barely sustainable diet, much likely due to the dushuqianf feuds, This would affect him and suffered bouts of malnutrition. He escaped to America at 19, But he had no English skills and couldn’t read English, He ended up in a white predominant impoverished neighbourhood, this resulted in racist disdain. Due to the fact he was suffering starvation, he took up poisoning and causing outbreaks to take food, sometimes from garbage cans. Personality He has a fairly affable nature and a kind demeanor despite his job as a poisoner. Quotes I’m wanted by the damn government. I read My Hero Academia, the manga I have is poisonous though, My Volume 3 tested positive for cyanide, Boss had to set up a warning and everyone was forbidden from reading any book I owned due to this. Trivia * His moniker is derived from the Chinese brand name for TETS-based rat poison. * His favorite food is Nanjing Salted duck and Peking duck, two Chinese duck dishes in China, mostly the latter. * His least favorite food is Xidoufen, a Chinese soup dish due to the fact it was all he had back in the illegal poison ring he worked. * The password to his toxic lab, which is in the basement is C4-H8-N4-O4-S2, which is the chemical formula for TETS, which is a references to his moniker Dushuqiang, which is an illegal rat poison produced in China that contains TETS. * Due to his exposure to poisons such as ricin, cyanide and TETS, his book covers are contaminated with multiple poisons to the point they are rendered extremely poisonous, a warning in Chinese, Japanese, Cantonese and Korean with the words “DO NOT TOUCH!, POISONOUS” is seen on his bookshelf. Category:People born in 1982 Category:People from China